


What's the matter Detective, afraid ?

by CheshireSaxon



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireSaxon/pseuds/CheshireSaxon
Summary: Samantha Cavanaugh is back, While her brothers been in Juvie she's been at an all girls boarding school.She was hoping she'd spend her last year in high school with friends and only stressing about College but itturns out Sam's about to get way more then she ever asked for and as usual it started with her best friendHeather Marin .





	

**Author's Note:**

> while Sam is 17 legally able to have sex with an older man she is technically a minor (or under 18 ) in the beginning of this story. that is why its an underage tag.

Samantha Cavanaugh  
played by Laura Marano  
5'3 sarcastic; sexual: crude. fiesty / fun 

Toby's twin sister , 18 .  
best friend , Heather Marin ; Hanna's twin sister. Both have slept with their male best friend; Noel Khan. 

Sam has been at an all girls boarding school while toby was in Juvie and Jenna was at the school for the blind. 

 

" Sam ! " She laughed catching her best friend around the waist " hey Heather "  
they hugged tight " Alright where is he I need some boy loving. All girls for a year has been hell . "  
the blonde laughed " he's either with Sean or Ben , not quite sure how they schedule their noel time "  
Sam rolled her eyes " so Hanna or Emily ? "  
Heather shrugged " personally neither or all of the above " 

 

the day was pretty easy considering it was the first day of the first week of the new year, her senior year. At lunch Sam grinned walking over  
to the table filled with teenage boys, She rushed over and quickly clasped her hands over his eyes. " what !?" the others laughed grinning  
at her. " guess who " she purred into his ear, Noel whipped around " Sammy ! "  
She hugged him squealing when he lifted her and tickled her  
sides. " Hey baby ! " She giggled kissing his cheek, He sat down settling her in his lap. " when did you get back?"  
She shrugged " last week"  
He scoffed " you should've come see me "  
Samantha rolled her eyes " well I had to unpack. anyways do you have practice ?"  
Noel paused his eyes flashing to Sean, the blonde smirked " its JV tryouts so practice doesn't start till Thursday. "  
His brown eyes trained on her brown " so ? you need me ?"  
Sam giggled leaning in and purring in his ear " probably for a couple hours. "  
Noel grinned " oh yeah ?"  
She leaned in and kissed him, hands gripping the back of his neck. He groaned holding her close his hands gripping at her waist.  
The boys whistling and catcalling got louder and louder till Sam pulled away. " mm so ?"  
He grinned " definitely "  
Sam smirked " awesome " 

 

" Did you hear ?"  
Noel looked up from where he was leaning against the wall of lockers with Sean and Ben " hey, hear what ?"  
Sam smiled " apparently we're dating "  
He laughed his face lightly up " that's hilarious, have you told Heather"  
She grinned " who do you think told me ?" 

 

" hey Ashley "  
The red haired woman smiled " good morning Samantha, Heather's in her room. go on up. "  
Sam smiled '' thanks I'll make sure she's getting ready.''  
Ashley nodded " Hanna's in the kitchen,you could probably get breakfast "  
Sam hummed " Kay " then She headed upstairs to Heather's bedroom, she pushed Open the door. " hey Lover you ready ?"  
Heather squeaked then rolled her eyes "yes Sammy"  
The girls exited the bedroom and made their way down the hall "On my god, Hello sexy "  
the bathroom door was partially open revealing the tall, hot blonde man. His gorgeous body was delicious Sam was drooling, figuratively.  
Heather blushed "don't Sam "  
the brunette giggled "mama's new Boy toy? "  
The blonde elbowed the shorter girl " please don't. If my mom hears that- "  
Sam laughed " H, Breathe I keep all Marin family secrets. " she hummed " I'd lick Butter off those abs. "  
Heather gasped slapping the shorter girl's arm "Sam!"  
the sound caught The man's attention and he Shut the door quickly. 

The pair rushed downstairs "who is he? come on Heat, I can keep a secret you know that. "  
Heather bit her lip "Darren Wilden, he's a Detective. He and my mom have some agreement. I don't know, "  
Sam' s eyes widened, but she grabbed Heather's arm " come on. we have to go. "  
the blonde frowned at Sam's easy acceptance,but followed her out. she never knew Darren had heard the entire conversation. 

" what did you do? " Sam frowned meeting Noel's eyes "do to who? "  
He raised an eyebrow "Heather? she's been sketchy all day. I swear she nearly walked out of science. Did you have a fight? "  
Sam sighed "no. I'II talk to her, we're fine. " She kissed his cheek, " thanks. "  
Noel nodded "no problem, call me? " she grinned " of course " 

Sam caught Heather's arm outside English, " Hey, is everything okay? Noel's worried. "  
she blinked her blue eyes wide "yeah, yeah. I'm okay, this morning just shocked me. "  
Sam frowned " what part? obviously it wasn't expected, but it went rather well "  
Heather sighed "this, your so calm. No Shock or anything . " she paused " I guess I was expecting more. "  
She pushed her hair over her Shoulder " Heat, you Know me, you know I wouldn't turn it into a big deal. your mom's business is just that. hers  
alone. Besides whatever messes she's trying to fix or make are just that as well , hers. "  
Heather exhaled deeply leaning into the brunette " thanks."  
She laughed " that's why I'm your best friend. " 

 

" hey "  
the man paused " oh.. hello "  
Sam had to grin " surprised to see me ?"  
He swallowed " I don't believe we've met ''  
She hummed " Sam Cavanaugh "  
His eyebrows raised " Darren Wilden, I was expecting- "  
" A boy? yeah its Samantha but I've always gone by Sam, simple as that. " She didn't finish just simply watched him.  
Wilden swallowed " so .. whats your angle ?"  
her brown eyes gleamed " angle ? why would you think that?"  
He rolled his blue eyes " oh please, after this morning I expect nothing else "  
She leaned back into the chair " I predict mama Marin is going to kick you to the curb, very soon. so don't get too attached. "  
He frowned " look I know its - "  
" it means nothing. we both know that, don't fantasize. Ashley is doing what she's doing for one reason and you know that. She's doing it  
for Hanna. "  
Darren swallowed " true, so like I said, what do you want?"  
Sam's eyes moved over him " And like I said, Its pretty simple. "  
He frowned " what you want is simple? " his blue eyes moved over her, tracing her expression. Understanding dawned on him " oh, I see "  
She actually had the shame to blush " look, you obviously heard us this morning. so don't pretend to be innocent, your no good at it. " 

Darren sighed " fine. Ashley dumps me where do you want me ?"  
Sam stood " mm tonight, it'll have to be your place. my brother doesn't like cops " she slid a piece of paper across the table  
" call me , I'll be at Noel's party . " He nodded " right" 

Sam laughed arm looped through Heather's " okay that's it you have to do it "  
Heather's blue eyes widened " no! no way "  
the brunette practically cackled " yes ! I dare you "  
The blonde swallowed thickly before groaning " fine, fine! "  
Sam watched her walk over and tug at Noel's arm, the pair spoke for a few seconds then Heather was grabbing him by the shoulders to pull  
him down into an obvious passionate kiss. Noel was caught off guard she could tell by his body language, but he was kissing  
back and eventually grabbing at her blonde best friends hips and practically devouring her. The sound of catcalls and whistling was  
heard around the cabin mostly from any guy witnessing the scene. Sam gave her own catcall which accidentally pulled Heather out of  
the kiss. She watched them , watched as Heather quickly turned and rushed back to her Noel's eyes never left her. 

Sam giggled waving happily at her best guy friend then grumping when Heather grabbed her arm . " that was epic! he is so going after you"  
" doubt it , me and Noel have done way more explicit . you know that . "  
She hummed " well I bet he goes out with 3 girls before he finally gets the guts to ask you out. "  
Heather blushed " so not happening . now why am I here ?"  
Sam sighed " I need you as my alibi, everybody sees me now but I'm probably going to get a text in the next hour and will need to bounce .  
When I do I need you to crash here at Noel's and in the morning tell your mom you slept at mine I doubt she'll question it. "  
Heather sighed " and who are you bouncing for exactly ?"  
Sam smiled " I don' t know him quite that well, but I promise to give all the gritty details in the morning. with Noel. don't be weird, he's our  
best friend. " Heather groaned " fine, alright. I promise not to act weird. " 

An hour later Sam's phone was buzzing and she pulled it out of her purse it was a number not recognized by her phone and had a simple text  
' don't even say i told you so ... [address] - DW'  
Sam giggled and let her eyes travel the room , she found Noel first so she went over and whispered in his ear. He nodded squeezing her hand  
in their long friendship to know he was saying 'be careful, have fun'  
She drove Heather but since the blonde was staying at Noel's she wasn't worried about stranding anyone. She drove to the address slowly,  
she hadn't had anything alcoholic since she didn't want to drive under the influence or let Darren make excuses.  
Her eyes fell on the town house, it surprised her but Sam liked it , It was ..cute. She parked in the driveway then pulled her phone out  
to text him, instead of replying the garage door opened. Sam grinned driving in beside the silver car already parked inside, She parked  
then got out locking her car and making her way inside. 

Darren was in the living room laying back on the couch, it was big and grey, Sam found it alluring yet relaxing. "hi, may I join you? "  
He looked up meeting her eyes then nodded "please "  
Sam walked over slowly she dropped her bag down on the table, she set one knee down on the couch. the brunette carefully sat  
down taking her heels off they clattered to the ground filling the silence. His blue eyes flashed up to meet her chocolate brown ones, he  
cleared his throat "how long can you stay? "  
Sam reached up to unclasp her necklace "mm all night, I've got an alibi. " she removed the dangling earrings then pulled off her rings.  
She slid across the couch " Do you want me to take off my makeup? "  
He turned looking over her "will it bother you? "  
Sam traced her fingers down his arm " It'll take a few minutes, you don't mind waiting? "  
Darren smiled " no, do what ever makes you comfortable. " She gave him a kiss on the cheek and disappeared in to the bathroom. 

Darren pushed the end of her skirt up so she could fully straddle his lap, she flipped her hair changing the angle of their kiss. His hands  
gripped hard at her hips while her own hands gripped at his neck as their lips moved in a slow passionate kiss.  
Soon her skirt was on the floor so was his shirt, her hands slid over his shoulders.

Their lips met and parted in brief sweet kisses, she pulled away slowly "can we not do it on the couch ? "  
He breathed out slowly "uh yeah. come on " Darren smiled helping her up, Sam hummed slowly following him up the stairs.  
" wow, Fancy " he laughed undoing his jeans, she watched biting her lip. He grinned watching her pull her top off and drop it on the floor,  
"wow sexy " Sam laughed at his mocking statement, she moved crawling up the bed then slowly turned laying against the pillows. He kicked  
his jeans off then joined her, Darren leaned over her caging her in " you're beautiful. "  
Sam felt heat rise on her cheekbones, she slid his fingers through his hair.  
They kissed slowly, her legs wrapping around his hips. Darren reached down holding her calf sliding his hand down to her thigh.  
Sam arched her back grinding her hips into his, Darren grunted moving with her. they pulled off their underwear quickly. 

 

Samantha moaned as her eyes fluttered open and she slowly woke up, She felt the bed dip and felt kisses along her neck then  
up her Jawline. "mm, Dare? " her sleepy brown eyes met bright blue, " morning "  
"no " she whined rolling her naked body to press against him. Darren laughed " you want breakfast? "  
Sam hummed slipping her arm around his waist, " I can make pancakes " she sing - songed.  
He rubbed her back "that sounds amazing. " 

They sat together and ate her legs thrown over his lap, "So any plans today? "  
" mm, nothing set in Stone, | have to call Heather and Noel, go home and change, basics. "  
Darren raised an eyebrow " Noel, as in Noel Kahn? "  
Sam frowned " yeah, he's one of my best friends. " she paused " is that a problem? "  
He shrugged "no I have just heard . . rumors about the two of you. "  
Sam sighed " Noel is, yes we have a history and yes some of that is sexual, but Heather's into him and I'm not, not romantically "  
She leaned over and kissed him " Do I suddenly mean something to you? "  
Darren shifted in his seat " we had sex, your, we " he trailed off making her raise a hand to cup his face " Darren if you want me to be yours  
you just need to ask "  
He bit his lip " yeah I want you to be Mine"  
She giggled , leaning in and kissing him, her fingers slid through his hair. 

 

S. 1 ep. 8  
Sam rushed down the hall, she hadn't seen Noel or Heather since that morning in Mr. Fitz's English class. That's when she saw the small  
crowd " Darren ! " alot of people thought that it was odd the informal way to refer to the detective.  
Spencer, Emily and of course Jason Dilaruentis  
" Sam " She glared daggers at Jason they moved to Darren " I can object! My brother is a lot of things but he's not a murderer ! " She finally  
turned on the 2 girls " I know you didn't like my brother, but after everything I at least thought you respected me especially after what you  
did to us " Sam turned back to Jason " no matter what you can't change the past. Alison was a lot of things A saint wasn't one of them,  
don't prosecute the rest of us because Ali's not around to yell at anymore. " She gave Detective Wilden a look one that was probably  
reserved for privacy but she didn't care what the others thought. Sam turned abruptly and made her way to the courtyard where she  
figured Heather and Noel would be. 

( Toby is arrested in S.1 EP, 10/ 11 when Hanna was hit by the car) 

Before she knew It was a few weeks later, Sam and Darren were still dating.  
when Toby was arrested Sam was worried, Darren was genuinely scared that she might break up with him. Sam didn't come over as much  
as she used to when they started.  
" you got suspended, you made a stupid mistake because those girls are lying to you at every turn. "  
Darren rubbed the back of his neck " Sam, its my job to follow leads. Toby was just the top of the list- "  
Sam slipped into his lap " Dare I was hurt and upset more with Jason and Emily and .. " She laughed " It hurts knowing what people think  
about your favorite person. Toby.. has never hurt me or lied to me. He's got a reputation for what happened to Jenna- which wasn't his fault  
but he made me swear not to tell anybody- "  
" whoa whoa " Darren cupped her face " Sammy what are you talking about ?" 

Sam sighed " Toby and I were in my room he was helping me pick out a bikini " She rolled her eyes " Noel was having this BBQ , and  
I wanted to look good. that's where we were when the fire started we ran downstairs together, Before the police arrested Toby he  
was talking" Sam scoffed cutting herself off " he was being yelled at by Alison, " She shook her head looking at Darren.  
He held her close" are we okay?" , his hand rubbed her hip, Darren's blue eyes staring up at her. 

Sam leaned in dipping her head to kiss him, Darren sighed softly kissing her back gently.  
She wrapped her arm firmly around his shoulder to slip her fingers into his hair.  
Darren slowly moved her till she was straddling him on the armchair. Sam giggled into his mouth clutching tight at him, his hands moved  
up and down her back. He moved his mouth down her neck " I missed you "  
She sighed tipping her head back " I've missed you too, I didn't want us to fight while I was helping Toby . "  
He kissed down her neck pushing his shirt down her shoulder to move his mouth over her skin. " mm I understand" 

Sam pulled back slightly and cupped his face " Everything is going to be okay- also no matter what happens between us I would never tell  
anyone about your history with Cece or Alison. "  
He blinked " I never thought you would. " he sat up fully " did you think - "  
She shook her head slipping her fingers through his hair " hey, hey I trust you and I know you trust me. that's never up for question. "


End file.
